Krista Ulrich
Krista Ulrich '''(born '''Krista Lynn Ulrich) is a lead vocalist of a melodic death metal band, the Moment Spirit, and the first main protagonist of Cedar Point Diary and the Moment Spirit. She is also an eccentric time machine inventor to the KUTTP (the Krista Ulrich Time Teleport Program). She is a real person as an inventor of Cedar Point Diary and other Krista Ulrich Experiment shows. She is a girly and vocal counterpart to Lop Carol. She is a hero counterpart to Ronald Reeves. She has romantic interest with Tim Tsukuda. Information Early Life Krista's past life was mostly struggle, but sometimes she was in four other bands that she used to play since she was at Elementary school. She first met Lop in first grade, and joined the band together in second grade. Krista's first band was Okay Spots, and goes on with Lop to the Brothers' Rock N' Roll. Without Lop, Krista went to Pink Punk, and then back to her over the K@LA. Then the death metal discovery comes to the Moment Spirit, where they met the rest of the members. Current Life Krista forms the Moment Spirit on December 9, 2009, and reforms it back on June 30, 2014 with Tim Tsukuda. Before the band releases album, Krista is no longer on request failure if it is accepted, but the album is still going to be released in 2018 for further future. While Lop is always with Sid, Krista is always with Tim. The band has a lot of preparations on prequel, and they have their first concert in Cedar Point Diary. The Moment Spirit hangs out each other in the band's self-titled television show. Future Life As on Cedar Point Diary 2 and 3, Krista, and the rest of the Moment Spirit section join in the future. Trivia * Krista's nickname from Rhonda Warren is "Miku". ** It was inspired by Rhonda's middle name, and importantly a character Hatsune Miku. Both Miku and Krista have pigtails on. Also, on that name, the last three letters are also Krista's abbreviations as it is here: 'K'rista 'U'lrich. It is the "u" version of Alexia Upton's "Miki". * Krista's birth date was April 23, 1997. * Just like all the Moment Spirit members, Krista's favorite band is Darkest Hour. *On the original Cedar Point Diary and the Prequel (Memorial, Day 1), Krista wore a Darkest Hour top. * Krista Ulrich is familiar with John Henry of Darkest Hour as both of them found their bands and both of them are the lead vocalists. **At their young age, they usually go by hairstyle length. In the early 2000s, they have short hair. In the late 2000s, they have medium hair. In the 2010s, they have long hair. ** Both of them might have formed their bands at High Schools, unfortunately, it is not in hometown location for both of them. * Krista joins in Ty Pennington, Kendra Blood, Flint McCollough, Keiko Hamada and Sam Mysterina to help her, Alexia Upton and Tim Tsukuda out with projects, especially the rest of the band members. * At the start of the band, Krista was mistaken that she assigned Tim Tsukuda to be the rhythm guitarist, and Nick Miller to be the lead guitarist. Later, she switched both of their guitar roles, making the band to be more perfect. Tim's fingers are a lot faster than Nick's for guitar solos. ** Actually, Krista made Tim and Alexia be both rhythm and lead guitarists since Nick left. *Krista always wears stripped socks, such as in her former and current bands: the Brother's Rock N' Roll, Pink Punk, and the Moment Spirit. She also like wearing this type of socks. * Krista's arrest can cause inabilities on her projects, songs, and others. It can affect anybody that live in Sandusky, Ohio, especially Nellie Milton. She also says "What a nightmare" after she's no longer dead in jail, or else it could be her blood tracking through the floor from her cell. * Krista has more effects on girly-girl than tomboy, due to her skirt-wearing and high-heel-shoe-wearing clothes, and playing with dolls or plush toys, and even not interesting with playing sports. ** Krista always loves her plush toys, especially hugging them while she is asleep on her bed. * Krista hates sleeping on couches, like Tim and Alexia. The only problems get on her mind that it makes her not sleep well enough, causing her to get crabby, and she'll never get her plush toys with her as well. * Every single time Krista gets called by a kid with embarrassment on Cedar Point Diary, she usually hang up and not call him while mortified. She said it while getting off Millennium Force and Top Thrill Dragster. Krista: (Leaving Millennium Force) I'll call you later, you little mortified kid. Krista: (Leaving Top Thrill Dragster) I’ll call you back, you little mortified kid. * If Krista gets married, she'll have a Japanese last name, courtesy of Tim Tsukuda. * Krista has dress code from her past and current life. **In Okay Spots, Krista had short brown bob hair, pink sunglasses, blue top, black skirt, and black shoes, and fair pink makeup. ** In the Brother's Rock N' Roll, Krista is shown for dark pink pigtails, fair makeup, yellow/blue top, yellow/blue armband, white skirt, white belt, stripe socks, and white heel boots. ** In Pink Punk, Krista almost uses the same outfits from one of her previous bands. ** In the K@LA, Krista is used for dark pink pigtails, pink makeup, yellow crop top, white puff skirt, and black knee boots, added lockdown necklaces to herself ** In the Moment Spirit, Krista is gothic, with black pigtails, black dark/thick eye makeup, black lipstick, and wears black crop top, black mini skirt, black/white necklaces, black/white belt, gothic black/white accessories, black/white stripe socks, and black heels/boots *Krista is mostly coward of lightning storms at Cedar Point only, because it could hurt Mean Streak, where their boss formerly works when it closes. **Mean Streak closes in 2016, which Krista hates to experience with it. She decided to help Mrs. Mysterina by bringing back Mean Streak with her invention, the KUTTP to make it steel when it first introduced, instead of wooden. **Krista also has a tattoo on her hand showing Mean Streak's memorial. *Where Krista hates the online interaction comes from the prequel, The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal. Also it happens on the original, too. **A first post is Guitar Hero, where Izzy Sparks was dying, and no one including Pandora rescued him. A second post is Big Hero 6, where Hiro Hamada was dying. The third post is Dance Dance Revolution, with Yuni Verse, who also didn't make it on time (Actually that was the only female that can actually happen). A last post is Peanuts, where Charlie Brown didn't make it. Another Peanuts post from original is what happened to Schroeder instead. **Krista had about three to four DeviantArt accounts before she quits. She'll never come back to that and Tumblr again (because there's too many online interactions against comments, and she hates it). **After reacting with a DDR video, she said the DDR idol of Tsukiko Uchida. *Krista's natural hair color was brown (as on The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal). *Krista was kidnapped and cursed by a witch Baeria. *Krista hates sleeping on a couch. She gets a chance of getting tired, and not being motivated by then. *Krista Ulrich's personality is largely inspired from a Guitar Hero character, Judy Nails. **Despite of Krista's clothing, it may also be a reference to flamboyant style, like another one, Izzy Sparks. *Just like Charlene Henry and Riley Tomnumber, Krista also plays piano and drums. *Krista always keep Tim Tsukuda with her to protect him. *She, alongside with Tim, wrote the whole album, "Blood". Category:The Moment Spirit Category:Lead Vocalists Category:Females Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Characters that wear pigtails Category:The Moment Spirit members Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Kidnapped Characters